Who am I
by Lady Whisper
Summary: The story of a man who doesn't know how to be normal, is shown one day by a bouncy brunette affection and love and the art of being normal


A/N: He just wouldn't leave me alone, so here's a story for you, you silly SOLDIER

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these wonderful characters, they belong to Square Enix. No money being made, and for enjoyment only.

Who am I?

I'm sheltered from all things normal. I have only known pain, anger and a lust to kill. **He** made me into a monster, a vicious killing machine. When I'm angered all I see is a haze of red. The blood mixed with mako flow into my veins fuelling my urge to slash at anything that is near.

That is how **He** made me, made me with no feeling, no emotion, nothing.

So why do I have this strange burning in my chest when I look at him? Why does it grow stronger when he's near?

Of course my creator doesn't like him near me so **He** keeps me away from him.

But the little brunette with his bright eyes and goofy smile always comes back.

I can't seem to get enough of him, I'm drunk on him and I don't know why? It scares me, the one who strikes fear in others, am afraid of what he's doing to me because I don't understand. I've never felt this way before, these strange feelings that flowed through me.

But now my creator has me sequestered in a mako tube and is pumping me full of who knows what. Trying to erase what the little brunette has done. Trying to make me forget him.

I know he is looking for me, I feel it even though I don't understand why he is. I wish he would stay away for I could hurt him. I don't know my own strength, but that's because I'm a monster.

It has been a while since the scientist has been here. I am a wake now, my eyes looking, searching for something or someone I'm not sure. Part of me hopes (the small part that has yet been damage by **Him**) to see my little brunette and the rest of me wants him to stay away. I'm not safe, I am unstable and yet as my eyes roam the dark room I see him standing there in front of the tube.

He has a determined look on his face and I watch in complete shock as he starts to drain the tube. Why? Why is he doing this? I feel something coil in my veins the lower the liquid gets and it's not good. I can feel the blood lust running through me and I try to tell him to get away before I hurt him. All that comes out is a grunt.

But my wonderful little brunette doesn't listen and opens the tube door. All the liquid has drained, the last bit spills out and runs over his feet. He doesn't notice as he comes close and proceeds to pull the wires and mask off. I watch with the feeling, the urge to kill precariously hovering near the surface. And yet I don't act on it. Strange? Why wouldn't I? It's how I've been made. But I don't, all I do is fall into his arms. Breathing in his scent and whimpering piteously into his neck.

Chuckling he whispers against my wet hair "I have you." I black out after that and don't remember a thing.

(***)

When I wake, I couldn't see. My sight has yet to return to me. So I lay there wondering and waiting for the pain to start. When none came I pushed myself up, or at least I tried. It's been a while since I was able to move. Being locked up does that to a person. After struggling for a bit I stop and flop back against the bed. Panting from that little exertion.

Soon I'm able to see blurry images as my vision begins to clear. I freeze when I hear foot steps, my whole being tenses up. My muscles taut and my mighty Masamune slowly appears. I wait quietly on the bed.

Wait bed? Lowering my eyes just a fraction, I see silk sheets covering my legs. I feel the softness of the mattress as I shift. How? I wondered.

The door opened then and a soft light spilled into the room. Silhouetted in the doorway was none other than my little brunette. We looked at each other, Bright eyes filled with mirth and an emotion I'm not sure what it is. My eyes are shadowed as I try to convey to him to run, run as fast as he can. But he doesn't listen as always, he comes near and sits on the edge of the bed.

Placing a hand on my left arm (the side that my massive sword is on and only with a flick of my wrist and he would be dead.) But like before I don't, my fingers slacken and the sword falls, disappearing before it hits the bed.

My eyes are locked with his and my muscles uncoil as I slowly relax. My breathing slowed and the pounding in my head subsides. He smiles at me and leans forward, pressing his lips against mine. It was light and not forceful. But all I do is sit there frozen not sure what is happening. To say I'm stunned is an understatement, confused and scared more like it. I wish he would understand and stay away.

Pulling away I slid off the bed. My strength was returning slowly, I soon stood next to the bed on wobbly legs. Clutching the side I make my way slowly to the door. As I make my way trying to put distance between me and my little brunette, he called to me.

"Hey, where you going?" I paused in my escape, turning my head so I could look at him I replied "Getting away from you."

"Why?" he bounced up and came around the bed to stand next to me, making me turn my head again. Not liking how this looks I pushed myself up. Now I was standing instead of bending over the bed. My legs were steadier now, I stared at him for a moment before answering "I'm not safe to be around. I could hurt you, I can hurt you."

"Oh balder dash." he said with a wave of his hand. "I don't believe it."

"Well you should." I growled "You should stay far away from me." shaking his head he stepped forward. Again he didn't listen. Instead he wrapped his arms around me, squeezing tight. Tensing I stood there frozen, not sure what to do. First he….frowning I tried to find the word for what he did, it was hard my mind was so messed up. I eventually decided to label it as 'lip bumping' and now he's got his arms around me.

It somewhat reminds me of one of the tortures I had went through. Shaking my head, I remove his arms from around me and cringe as he cried out in pain. Immediately I let go and step back, to me there was little pressure, but to him there had been too much.

"See." I hissed "I barely squeezed from my end." _Man _I thought _that scientist really messed me up._

"Eh no worries." he said rubbing his wrists, his bright eyes were trained on me, watching me. I twitched when he puts a hand on my arm, looking down into those eyes I wait for him to say or do something. He smiles at me and shuffles closer so he could whisper in my ear. His warm breath tickling my neck as he spoke.

"Cat eyes if you were going to hurt me you would have already done so." his arms slid around my waist again. His lips were now on my neck just resting there.

Closing my eyes I sighed as my arms of their own accord wound their way around him. As soon as they locked behind his back I caved. I buried my face in his soft spiky locks. How his hair does that is a mystery to me and always will be.

As we stood there a foreign thing happens on my face, as my lips curl into a smile. It was then that I realised that my little brunette was right, I would never hurt him. And no matter what that scientist does to me it will never extend to the warmth that is in my arms.

My little brunette is my buffer, the only one who can calm me when I go into a killing rage. The only one who can approach me when I can't control the urges. The only one who can stop the blood lust that rushes through my veins. The only one who will be able to dim the glow of mako in my eyes.

I will do anything for him, do anything to keep him safe. Especially keep him away from the evil man who's suppose to be my father. For **He **has turned his attention to my little brunette. Oh I don't think so.

I see red as **He **nears my little brunette, and that's all it takes. I charge towards **Him**, Masamune in my hand before anyone could blink. Before **He** even gets near my little brunette, I have **Him** in my grip. Choking **Him**, my eyes narrow dangerously as I growl "Don't touch what is mine." then I threw **Him** hard against the wall.

Snaking my arm around my brunette, I snarl "I will never be yours, you vile man." With that I turned and left with my life line next to me. He turned and stuck his tongue out at the scientist and I laughed. A genuine laugh from deep in my chest the sound came.

"Very mature of you, my little brunette." I chuckle into his ear before biting it. He grinned at me and placed a kiss on my cheek. I now know what he does to me, he is showing me affection and love, something I have never had before.

We disappear into his apartment, passing by his mentor and the red-head who are making out on the couch. We go to his room and snuggle on his bed. My brunette has shown me what it is to be human. He has shown me that I am human and not a monster, or a killing machine. I am human and I have feelings and needs. A need for love and companionship, a burning desire to possess my little brunette.

As I lay here with my little brunette nibbling on my neck (making that burning desire stronger) I think about my life. I'm glad that I met my little brunette and those two out on the couch. For they have shown me the true meaning of life, love, friendship, happiness and what is to...be human.

Who am I? I'm General First Class SOLDIER Sephiroth and this is my story.


End file.
